


Shopping Day

by PurpleTitan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Yeah idk either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleTitan/pseuds/PurpleTitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara hated shopping, because damn, Japanese shops never had his size. No really, he couldn't hate it more. But then he meets Kiyoshi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the OTP Battle on Tumblr. Not Beta-ed, stupid and kinda fluffy (I tried)

Murasakibara was as unhappy as could be. He had just discovered that the T-shirt he had bought two months ago, was already too small. With a scold, he threw the now useless cloth on the floor. His parents were desperate; their youngest son just wouldn't stop growing. And that huge body of his required an enormous supply of food and clothes. For a while, Murasakibara had simply worn the clothes of his older brothers, who were also unusually tall for Japanese. But they quickly discovered that the youngster would be nothing like his older siblings. At the age of 16, he was already towering over everyone in his family, and fitting clothes became harder to find.  
Annoyed, Murasakibara took one of his spare T-shirt and put it on. Looking back in his closet, he noticed it was his last one.   
He definitly needed a change of clothes.  
Annoyed as ever, the tall teen had been thrown out his aunts' house, where he was currently staying during the holidays. Both his aunt and mom had agreed on the fact that he should go buy clothes his size, on his own. Murasakibara sure wasn't happy about this decision, but his mother had given his extra money to buy some snacks. And now, there he was, lost in the middle of Tokyo, with way to many people surrounding him. He had even caught the glimps of a few camera flashes, and it didn't please him, to say the least. He didn't feel at ease with all those people staring at him, even if he was kind of used to the attention by now. However, the affluence of people kept him from moving freely, and it was starting to annoy him. If his hands hadn't been holding his bag of snacks, he would've probably crushed a few people by now, all those idiots gaping at him and staring so long, totally oblivious to the fact that he could actually hear them whisper about him. Murasakibara had been scolding so hard it wouldn't be a surprise if his face remained with that expression.   
Out of the sea of people around him, he saw another head standing out, a fellow tall japanese man. Well, no matter how tall that person was tall, there was no way he came close to being Murasakibara's size. The head of the man turned around, and Murasakibara recognized Kiyoshi Teppei. The other spotted him, and smiled brightly, before heading in his direction. Murasakibara quickly looked around for a place to hide, but he had never been really good at hiding, for some unknown reasons.   
-Murasakibara!, called out the older of the two, seemingly happy. Murasakibara turned away, like he hadn't heard anything. For a second, he thought the other had lost track of him, until a big hand on his shoulder made him jump.  
-How you doing?, asked the warm voice, while Kiyoshi turned Murasakibara over, so he was facing him.  
-Lalala, I hear the wind..., mumbled Murasakibara, looking around like he had no idea. Kiyoshi only chuckled.  
-Down here!, called the brown-haired teen, raising his arm to flick Murasakibaras' forehead. The tallest furrowed his brows in annoyance, rubbing his now painful forehead.   
-Don't flick me, he growled, I'll crush you.  
-I think I heard that before, grinned Kiyoshi. Didn't work though.  
Murasakibara eyes got darker with anger, and he was ready to turn around and leave, but Kiyoshi grabbed his arm.  
-Alright, I'm sorry, that wasn't nice, he apologized. Murasakibara only glared at him from over his shoulder and shook his arm free, but didn't leave. Kiyoshi took it as an invitation to go on.  
-Anyway, what are you doing here? That's pretty far away from Akita, he noted. Murasakibara sighed and turned around. Sooner or later, he would encounter Kiyoshi again anyway.  
-Family leaves here, was all he provided. And I need clothes.  
Kiyoshi nodded knowingly. He might not be as tall as the other, but he was still pretty tall for a japanese man, and finding clothes the right size was always a bit hard.   
-Well, I was looking for clothes too, and I know just the shop that will have what you need!, he exclaimed. Althrough it wasn't a lie, it was mostly an excuse to spend some time with the other center. Murasakibara was like those spoiled annoying brats, and from who it was really hard to get any sympathy or liking. And Kiyoshi loved the challenge.  
Murasakibara's interest picked up at those words. Maybe this way, he wouldn't have to spend all afternoon shopping. That was a girl thing.  
-Ha? And where is it?, he inquired, most of the animosity in his voice gone.  
-Well, follow me, proposed Kiyoshi, turning away. He began walking, feeling Murasakibara right behing him. The purple haired teen wasn't even standing at his full height, but he was still towering over him. It sent a chill of excitement down the oldest of the two. Murasakibara was definitly fascinating, just like every member of the Generation of Miracles, but something about him caught his eye like nobody had ever been able to before. He couldn't exactly pinpoint where that interest came from, that's why he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Murasakibara, to study him.  
-Here we ar-..., he started, before noticing Murasakibara wasn't behind him anymore. Confused, he look around frantickly, before noticing the other in front of another shop, seemingly captivated by it's content. With a sigh of relief, Kiyoshi made his way over to the other boy. Once there, he glanced at the shop. It was a pastry shop, and suddenly, it all made sense. Murasakibara only obeyed his stomach anyway. Kiyoshi chuckled. Was it wrong to feel jealous of snacks?  
Murasakibara had his forhead pressed against the glass, almost drolling at the sight of so many pastries. Glancing at the prices, he felt his heart shatter. He didn't have enough money for both food and clothes. The difficult choice was tearing him apart. He took the cash he had out of his pocket and stared at it, hoping it would double if he wished hard enough. He closed his eyes, opened them, then closed again, but it didn't change anything.  
-Do you want some of those?, wondered Kiyoshi. Murasakibara nodded absentmindedly, forgetting for a split second who he was talking to.  
-Here, I'll treat you, offered the oldest of the two. Murasakibara eyes widened in surprise and hope, a childlike grin spreading on his face.   
The two entered and a few minutes later, they were out, Murasakibara arm's full of boxes. Behing him, Kiyoshi was desperate. He didn't think the other would actually by that much.  
-Thanks Kiyoshi!, mumbled Murasakibara, munching on one of the pastries. Kiyoshi waved it off but smiled. He found this side of Murasakibara to be adorable, no matter what the other had to say about it.  
-So, about this clothes shop?, Kiyoshi reminded his junior. Murasakibara nodded and licked his fingers, distracted. Kiyoshi sighed. This wasn't easy, but it was fun, none the less.  
Half an hour later, they were in the clothes shop, after some trouble. Convincing Murarakibara to stop eating, as it was forbiden inside, hadn't been easy, but finally Kiyoshi had succeded, and here they were, shopping like a cute couple would.  
-What are you looking for?, asked Kiyoshi, studying some pants.   
-Aaaaah... I don't really know... Everything?  
Because Murasakibara was helpful like that. Kiyoshi grabbed a gray T-shirt, a sky blue one and a big sweater and threw the articles at Murasakibara, who caught them without even looking up. Bhe glanced at the clothes, then at Kiyoshi in confusion.  
-Just go try them out, prompted Kiyoshi. Murasakibara silently made his way to changing rooms, soon followed by the older teen, who waited outside. After a few minutes, Kiyoshi began wondering if everything was alright, since he couldn't hear much coming from the cabin.  
-You ok in here?, he asked, but didn't get any answer. A bit worried, he went over to the cabin and opened the curtain. There, he found a stuck Murasakibara. Yes, stuck. Kiyoshi couldn't believe it. Murasakibara had actually managed to trap his head and arms in the sweater.  
Laughing hard, Kiyoshi fell to the floor, unable to control himself.  
-Kiyoshi?, called out Murasakibara, blinded by the annoying sweater. Kiyoshi breathed hard to regain his composure, but a huge smile was still visible on his face.  
-Here, let me help you, I'll get you out of it, he offered, getting on the tip of his toes to reach for the top of Murasakibara's head. The other stopped moving aimlessly and let Kiyoshi handle the rest. All he had to do was slowly get it off, and Murasakibara was free. The tallest sighed in relief, and Kiyoshi took this opportunity to take a long look at Murasakibara. His naked torso was completely exposed, and unexpectedly, it wasn't all muscles. Compared to his level of basketball play, Murasakibara was quite lean, and it came as a surprise, especially with all the food he ate. He was also pale, which made his unusual hair color stand out even more.  
-I don't like this thing, pouted Murasakibara, throwing it on the ground. He was embarassed, and this made Kiyoshi grin like an idiot. The kid really was something.  
About two hours later, they finally left the shop with four T-shirt, two pants, and three sweaters for Murasakibara. Shopping hadn't been as boring as it thought it would be, and it was probably due to Kiyoshi's company, but he would never admit that out loud.   
-Well, this was fun, wasn't it?, noted Kiyoshi, smiling softly.  
-If you say so, mumbled Murasakibara. The sun was starting to set, making the atmosphere a bit eerie.  
-This is where we part, noticed Kiyoshi after a while. He didn't want to leave Murasakibara yet, but every good thing has an end. Murasakibara nodded silently and begin heading to the station.   
-Hey, wait!, called Kiyoshi. After all the trouble he had went through, he was defenitly not letting Murasakibara go so easily.  
Murasakibara stopped in his tracks and turned over, looking expectidly at Kiyoshi. The smaller teen grinned.  
-How about you give me your number?, he asked. There were easier way to get this information, of course. For example, he could ask Kuroko, he probably had it. But he wanted Murasakibara to be the one to give it to him. That way, it would mean so much more.  
The other seemed to hesitate, staring at Kiyoshi, then got his phone out of his pocket. Kiyoshi heard him mumble something about a certain idiot, but couldn't bother as happiness overflew him. There it was, this weird feeling again, this mix of complete happiness that made his heart beat faster. It was so confusing but so intense.  
-Uuuh, until next time Kiyo-chin, mumbled Murasakibara awkwardly once the number exchanged. He then turned around and left for good, leaving Kiyoshi in shock.  
-Kiyo-chin, he whispered.  
The happiness, the excitement, the attraction, he knew where it came from. It had to. It felt like the beginning of something beautiful. Agrin appeared on his face.  
Was this love?


End file.
